Ghost Bodies
by foreverphantom014
Summary: D, A Lovable ghost who has a thirst for human flesh with a twist. He's only HALF ghost. When he meets Sam Manson, daughter of Jeremy Manson, leader of the Human Civilization. A.K.A His food source, He finds that he doesn't really have a hunger for Humans anymore, but for love. (Warm Bodies but With DP Characters)


**Hey guys...so my story's are all on hold for at least a little while. So I guess I'm starting a new one? This may or may not be a bad idea, so yeah!**

**This is Danny Phantom, but Warm Bodies version...So yeah, its DxS, cause that's my OTP. I would just read if I were you (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does(: I also don't own Warm Bodies. Issacc Marion owns that (:**

**D's POV**

What's wrong with me?

I'm so pale, I should get out more, I should eat better and Stand up straighter, my Posture is Terrible...People would respect me more if I stood up straighter.

I just want to connect...Why can't I connect with people.

That's right, cause I'm half ghost.

I shouldn't be so hard on myself, I mean, we are all ghosts, but somehow, I only got it half as bad. There are two other people like me. Their names are...uh...D and V, but I don't know there names, because when I was turned, or died persay, I lost my memories. I have jumbled thoughts of a redheaded snobby teenager and two overbearing parents that wore weird HAZMAT suits in blue and orange, but thats it.

I also remember that my name started with a D. That's it. No happy childhood memories, no friendships, nothing.

That really bums me out.

I don't know what I did for a living, but my faded T-shirt with a red oval in the center, red hoodie, faded blue jeans and beaten up red converse suggests I was 17 and was unemployed.

I've been trying to piece together on how this whole, apocolypse?, thing happened. Could've been an Airborn virus, or just a Portal to the ghost zone opened and made everyone ghosts, but this is what we are now.

A lot of us have made a home here in this Airport, I guess you wait at airports, but I don't know what we are all waiting for.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw an enemy ghost hovering near the corner. I forgot what they called them, Skeles?, but they eat anything with a heart beat.

I mean, I will too but at least I'm conflicted about it.

That's right! I forgot to mention, Ghosts eat people. Crazy, right? After the whole ectoplasm diet became a little, not enough food to support all the ghosts that were turning, we kinda turned into Human eaters.

Techinically, I am a human, but my ghost side is more prominent. As in, I don't have a heartbeat anymore, so the ghosts leave me alone. As I pass a mirror on the way to my "House" I take in my reflection.

Black hair, lifeless blue eyes. White rings split my midsection as I command them, and Black hair turns white and lifeless blue eyes become dull electric green. I stare at myself for a couple minutes. I turn away from myself finally, and float along to my destination. Home.

My home is an abandoned airplane, where I keep all of my goodies. Ghost hunting equipment. I'm pretty sure that my life before the Apocolypse was surrounded by ghosts.

Maybe my parents were ghost hunters? Nah, too weird of a job.

I pick up a thermos like object. It was dusty, and on the side was a familar logo of a F in green fire. I put down the thermos and put on one of my favorite records. It was a Dumpty Humpty record, and they are awesome. I wish I was able to put more emotion into my step as I listened to them.

I commanded the rings to appear from my midsection and transformed into my "human" self. I listened to one or two songs, but soon got too bored of it. I sighed and walked out of the airplane. I needed to eat, the hunger was a powerful thing. You can keep it at bay for a little bit, but not long. I met up with my best friend T. He is an African American and wears a red beret. He is sitting at a couch, looking at a small computer type thing.

I sit down next to him and utter a single word.

"Hungry." I mumbled.

"City?" He asked, well I assume he asked.

We both got up, not before he pocketed the Portalble Computer. I rolled my eyes, the one of two gestures I could still do.

Me and Tucker gathered a small community of ghosts to go find food. Hopefully, the humans would have sent some people out on an exhibition. One could only hope.

We floated out of the airport and down the street. We were moving kinda slow, like 30 Miles per, so getting to the city would take a little bit of time.

Gosh Darnit.

**Sam's POV**

I walked with Valerie and Elliot getting to the gate where we would be going beyond the wall. I am one of the human survivors that survived the Ghost Apocolypes. Me and My father both survived. My father is the leader of the small human settlement in the middle of Amity Park.

Me, Elliot and Valerie all got in line to watch my father speak to us about the Floaters, Skeles and staying alive. I attempted to grab Elliots hand but he shoved it away.

Ever since his father died, he hasn't really shown any affection. He's been through a lot.

"God Bless America." My fathers face disappeared from the screen and the wall opened. On the wall beside us it read, "Welcome to the Dead Zone! Look Alive out there."

"Sweet." Valerie uttered, raising her gun to check for Floaters. I rolled my eyes.

This would be a long mission.

**And there you have it.**

**I hoped you liked the first chapter! LUV YOU**

**~Wish me Luck**

**FP014**


End file.
